femalevillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Doalfe/Patricia Schaeffer (I Dream of Jeannie)
Patricia Schaeffer (Janis Hansen) was a minor antagonist in the 1969 episode "Jeannie, the Matchmaker" for the TV comedy series "I Dream of Jeannie". Patricia Schaeffer was the niece of Gen. Winfield Schaeffer (Vinton Hayworth), who is being set up with a date for Maj. Roger Healey (Bill Daily). However, Jeannie (Barbara Eden) has also set Roger up with a date by going to a computer dating service and finding Laverne Sedelko (Elaine Giftos) for him. Laverne has fidgeted with the computer results to make sure her name comes up as the match. Maj. Anthony "Tony" Nelson (Larry Hagman) has been assigned by Gen. Schaeffer to bring Patricia to a lounge and have her accidentally meet up with Roger. It is soon learned that Patricia is not the shy lady that he was told, but is in fact a party girl and quite the swinger. Tony is unable to locate Roger, so he leaves Patricia at the bar to go make a phone call. In the meantime, Roger walks in and saddles up to Patricia, unaware that she was supposed to be his date. The two instanly hit it off. Things are about to get interesting, when Jeannie shows up with Laverne to match her up with Roger. She spots Roger at the bar getting up close and personal with Patricia, and sends Laverne to the powder room. Roger is not thrilled to be interrupted, and he tries to get Jeannie to leave them alone. However, Jeannie knows that Patricia is not right for her, and tells him as much. Patricia is a real bitch to Jeannie, and tells her to go take a Mickey Finn and get lost. Jeannie asks Roger who "Mickey Finn" is, and Roger explains that it is a drink that knocks you out for a couple of hours. This gives Jeannie an idea, and she turns Patricia's drink into a Mickey. Laverne emerges from the powder room and runs into Tony, thinking that is her date. In the meantime, Patricia has taken a sip of her drink, and soon gets knocked out. Laverne and Tony arrive at the bar, and Laverne takes a sip of Patricia's drink, and she also gets knocked out. Now Tony and Roger have two passed out ladies on their hands. Things get worse when Dr. Alfred Bellows (Hayden Rorke), his wife Amanda (Emmaline Henry) and Gen. Schaeffer show up at the lounge. A sort of Weekend at Bernie's or Three's Company type scene takes place, with Tony and Roger pretending to dance and play the girls off as fine. They are able to get Patricia into their car and head home. Jeannie finally figures out the mistake when she sees the two girls. Laverne who has come to, is destitute that Roger is with another woman, but Jeannie, in an effort to get Roger with his soul mate, zaps Patricia out of Roger's arms and into Tony's. Roger and Laverne begin having a romantic dinner while Tony places Patricia on a couch. Tony demands that Jeannie wake up Patricia. At first, she does, and then immediately knocks her out again. Finally, Patricia is awoken, but she refuses to let Laverne and Roger's date be interupted. Still believing that the computer calculated the correct date for Roger, Jeannie zaps a mustache on the face of Patricia. This repels Roger, but it happens right when Gen. Schaeffer and Dr. and Mrs. Bellows arrive to deliver Tony's hat that he left at the lounge. Tony cuts out the lights. When the lights come back on, Patricia's mustache is gone. She demands to go home and Laverne has had enough with this crazy mess as well. Trivia *Janis Hansen appeared as The Blonde in the 1968 episode "To Steal a Battleship" for the TV series "It Takes a Thief". Gallery Janis Hansen jeannie.gif Janis Hansen jeannie2.gif Janis Hansen jeannie3.gif screenshot_19335.png Janis Hansen jeannie4.gif screenshot_19336.png Janis Hansen jeannie5.gif Janis Hansen jeannie6.gif Janis Hansen jeannie7.gif Janis Hansen jeannie8.gif Janis Hansen jeannie9.gif Janis Hansen jeannie10.gif Janis Hansen jeannie11.gif Janis Hansen jeannie12.gif Janis Hansen jeannie13.gif Janis Hansen jeannie14.gif Janis Hansen jeannie15.gif Janis Hansen jeannie16.gif Janis Hansen jeannie17.gif Janis Hansen jeannie18.gif Janis Hansen jeannie19.gif Janis Hansen jeannie20.gif Janis Hansen jeannie21.gif Janis Hansen jeannie22.gif Category:Blog posts Category:1960s Category:Blonde Category:Comical Defeat Category:Defeated By Magic Category:High Heels Category:Humiliated Category:Jealous Category:Knee Length Skirts & Dresses Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Nasty, but Small-Time Category:Niece Category:Smoker Category:Stockings or Nylons Category:Fate: Humiliated